Song's
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Esta es una historia basada en barias canciones de vocaloid, la histora transcurre en el año 1980. Miku pierde a sus padres y es acogida por la familia Kagamine que es amiga de la suya. Len y Miku se dan cuenta que se aman un día... Pero... Es imposible
1. Adolescence

Hola! Zakuro Hatsune regreso ewe mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí (vocaloid) x33 bueno, les traigo mi nuevo proyecto que es: Son's. Como el titulo dice, esta es una historia basada en barias canciones de vocaloid como: Adolescence, Romeo&Cinderella, Invisible Tears, Yor world my world y Melt (bueno son ejemplos) Espero y disfruten este ^^

~..::Adolescence::..~

Miku Hatsune, Rin y Len Kagamine, el trío había vivido juntos desde muy pequeños. Miku había perdido a su familia en un incendio quedando a cuidado de los amigos de su madre: Los Kagamie. Miku creció con ellos, muy apegada con el menor de los Kagamine, Len. Tanto fue el apegó de los niños que se volvieron prácticamente hermanos, y crecieron con esta idea.

Un día. El trío salió inocentemente a jugar, pero Miku sintió una punzada en su abdomen, ella enseguida se agarró y apretó el lugar para cesar el agudo dolor. Len notó la incomodidad de la chica así que la llevó a su casa con su madre, ella le dijo a Len que se quedara afuera; Len no podía dejar sola a Miku, así que decidió espiar por la ventana y saber cual era la aflicción de su hermana.

— Ven Miku, quitate la ropa interior. — ordenó la madre de Len.  
>— Bien... — Miku obedeció.<p>

Len desde la ventana, vio como Miku poco a poco se desasía de sus prendas; El joven rubio al ver esta escena, empezó a sentir que un calor inmenso le iniciaba a consumir y empezaba a tener una sensación extraña en su entrepierna, no sabia lo que le estaba pasando así que opto por irse. Miku se terminó de desvestir y al ver su ropa intima, notó que estaba toda ensangrentada, como si tuviese una herida en sus pliegues.

— Vaya, vaya. Miku, ya eres una señorita. — expresó la madre de los gemelos.  
>— No entiendo, ¿Por qué mi ropa esta manchada de sangre?, ¿Por qué siento punzadas en mi abdomen? — le cuestionaba a la señora.<br>— Mira Miku: Desde ahora, cada mes tendras esto. Tranquila. Es normal, tu cuerpo se esta preparando para ser madre. — explicó la señora Kagamine. — Ya me estaba procurando, dieciséis años y no llegaba. — suspiró aliviada.  
>— ¿Llegaba? — le cuestionó la aguamarina a la señora.<br>— No, nada. Vete a tu cuarto, y si vez a Len... dile que venga conmigo. — Miku se despidió y salió.

Miku caminaba extrañada, no sabia que era lo que a su cuerpo le pasaba. Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto, Len estaba se estaba cambiando la ropa en ese momento ya que en su prisa se tropezó con una rama provocando que se cayera en un charco de lodo; Miku lo primeto que vio fue un abdomen y pecho muy suculentos, enseguida un calor inmenso se formó en su vientre. Len se fijó que Miku no le quitaba la vista de enzima así que decidió hablarla.

— ¿Pasa algo, Miku? — eso rompió su concentración y perdió su objetivo visual.  
>— No. Nada. — dijo nerviosa. — Tu madre te habla. — un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la aguamarina en ese instante.<p>

Len se puso su camisa y salió del cuarto que ambos compartían, Miku se tiró enseguida en la cama tratando de que el rubor de sus pómulos desapareciera. Len al fin había llegado a la habitación donde estaba su madre, tocó y al ver que le dieron autorización entró; Su madre estaba sentada en una mecedora viendo el atardecer, el chico se acercó a ella.

— Ya han pasado trece años ¿No? — Len se quedó dubitativo.  
>— ¿Trece? — repitió.<br>—Si. Hace trece años Miku vino a vivir con nosotros. — Len en ese momento recordó que su querida hermana llegó con ellos después que sus padres muriesen.  
>— Cierto... Miku no es mi hermana, pero la veo como una... — musitó el rubio.<br>— Bueno. Al punto: Len, hoy es la ultima noche que tu duermes con Miku. Ella ya es una señorita y es inapropiado que ustedes duerman y pasen mucho tiempo juntos. — sentenció la líder de los Kagamine.  
>— Ok... — aceptó Len.<p>

Len se encaminó a su habitación, sentía una profunda tristeza; Desde que Rin dejo de dormir con ellos, Miku era la una que podía estar con él siempre. Len no quería separase de ella por más tiempo, sentía como si... cuando se fuera, ella lo abandonaría y se iría con otro. "¿Otro?, ¿Qué otro?, ¿Otro chico? No... ella es como mi hermana, no puedo pensar así" se regañó a si mismo mientras entraba a su habitación; Miku estaba sentada en la cama escuchando música desde el fonógrafo que estaba en la esquina de su habitación.

— ¡Len! — lo recibió.  
>— Hola, Miku. — la saludó el chico.<br>— ¿Para qué te quería tu mamá? — preguntó curiosa la chica.  
>— Ella me dijo que... — "Es mejor que no lo sepa, se pondría triste". — Que te cuidara esta noche, así que hoy dormirás en mi cama. — "Quiero estar a su lado esta ultima noche".<br>— De acuerdo. — la aguamarina le sonrió dulcemente al rubio. Len escuchó la melodiosa música así que se le ocurrió algo.  
>— ¿Quieres bailar? — preguntó Len mientras le extendía la mano. — Es una lastima desperdiciar tan bella música. — Miku lo miró y aceptó.<br>— Siempre bailamos esta canción ¿No? — Desde que eran pequeños, cuando sonaba la peculiar música, Len y Miku bailaban.  
>— Es un "eterno baila que nos juramos una vez" bailar para siempre. — comentó el chico. — ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos esta canción? — los jóvenes bailaban a compás de la música.<br>— Claro, tu pelo rubio brillaba como nunca ¿Tal vez porque éramos pequeño? — el chico se rió.  
>— Claro. —.<p>

Ambos seguían bailando, cada vez la distancia entre ambos cuerpos se acortaba más. Len y Miku en un punto dejaron de bailar y se perdieron en sus ojos, se quedaron hechizados por los ojos del otro; Len se fue acercando a Miku, poco a poco sus alientos se unían, ambos comenzaban a cerrar sus ojos para acabar en un beso, hasta que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse los sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Len, Miku, Es hora de... cenar... — decía Rin antes de percatarse de que ambos estaban a un metro de distancia, sonrojados y que no se moraban. — ¿Qué pasó aquí? — preguntó.  
>— ¡Ya vamos! — dijo Len nervioso mientras bajaba.<p>

Len salió corriendo y se detuvo a la mitad del caminó al corredor, se apego a la pared y se dejo caer suavemente. "¿Por qué trate de besarla?, ella es como mi hermana. Miku es prácticamente mi hermana, no voy a ir por ahí besando a ella ni a Rin. ¿Qué me esta pasando?, ¿Estaré enamorado de ella? ¡No! No puedo..." esas eran las mentiras que llenaban el corazón de Len, aunque supiese perfectamente que era verdad... Len estaba enamorado de Miku.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, ambos jóvenes se fueron a su cuarto y se acomodaron en la cama del chico, ya que era la más grande. Miku sufría constantes dolores abdominales por su periodo, tanto era el dolor que temblaba; Len se dio cuenta de esto, extendió su mano y tomó la de Miku.

— Tranquila... Si te duele mucho, puedes apretar mi mano. — Miku de sonrojó y sonrió.  
>— Claro, gracias Len. — ambos sonrieron.<p>

Sus manos se tomaban con amor, como si un hechicero le pusiera un hechizo para que nunca se separaran. Ambos se abrazaron y se acurrucaron, esta era la ultima noche que ambos dormirían juntos. Len había cerrado los ojos para poder dormir casi fingiendo dormir, Miku en un trayecto abrió sus ojos y vio a Len "durmiendo", así que en un impulso se acercó a los labios del chico; Miku posó sus labios sobre los de Len, este al sentir el cálido beso abrió los ojos. Miku tenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando por la respuesta del rubio; Len solo correspondió al beso, los dos se perdieron en ese beso hasta que escucharon las campanas. Se separaron. Miku miraba sorprendida a Len y este miraba a Miku de igual manera, ¡Se habían besado! No lo podían creer. Len y Miku se sonrojaron, prefirieron separarse un poco y trate de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente: Ambos no se podían ver a la cara, era muy vergonzoso para ambos. Len caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de su casa cuando, Rin lo agarra del brazo y lo arrincona contra la pared.

— ¡¿Qué haces? — preguntó Len.  
>— ¿Qué pasó ayer con Miku? — Rin fue directo al punto.<br>— ¿Con... Miku? — El menor de los Kagamine se sonrojó al recordar el beso.  
>— Que te sonrojes es prometedor... — comentó la Kagamie.<br>— ¡No pasó nada! — el tono de Len era nervioso.  
>— No te creo, acuerdate que somos gemelos. — argumentó Rin.<br>— Esta bien... — suspiró. — Miku y yo... ayer... nos besamos... — Rin rió.  
>— Esta bien... Empiezo a ser una extraña en nuestro trío... Solo te advirtió: Esto acabara y los dos saldrán lastimados. No quedara más que la mirada de cristal de Miku rota en pedazos— le susurró Rin a su gemelo antes de irse. — Por cierto: El cuarto nuevo de Miku es el que esta a un costado del que usan. — Rin desapareció entre los corredores.<p>

Len no entendía nada, solo sabia que después de besar a Miku... Un sentimiento que estaba oculto salió y ahora inundaba todo su ser. Mientras tanto: Miku era peinada por la madre de Len, según ella: Era porque ya era una señorita y en vez de cargad su pelo suelto, ahora tendría que estar amarrado en dos colas. Al salir: Miku estaba cansada, Len la estaba esperando para guiarla a nueva habitación. Len tomó de la mano a Miku y la guió a su cuarto, ahí ella vio la única cama que estaba.

— "¿En dos camas tu y yo dormiremos desde hoy?" — preguntó la aguamarina.  
>— Si... — contestó melancólico. — Buenas noches, duerme bien. — escuchó decir a Len Miku mientras abría la esper; Miku lo tomó de su camisa.<br>— No apagues la luz todavía, me apena mucho la soledad. La noche es oscura y mi almohada muy fría esta, prefiero tu compañía. Tengo miedo de que algo pase. — Len beso la mano de Miku lentamente, en su interior tampoco quiera irse.  
>— Esa no es mi princesa Miku, se valiente. — le dijo Len.<br>— ¿Princesita? Hace mucho no me decías así... —.

Len al alzar su mirada vio en los ojos de Miku un resplandor que le decía que no se fuera, que se quedara y la hiciera suya. "¿Hacerla mía? No... No puedo...". Len cerró la puerta y empujó a Miku a su cama, la luz estaba apagada, sus padres esa noche justamente habían salido junto con Rin.

— Juguemos cosas más adultas. — susurro Miku.  
>— Por favor... se mi calidez entre mis sabanas, desnudate y dejame hacerte temblar. — musitó Len.<br>— Claro... Esto es solo una mentira piadosa. — dijo la aguamarina.  
>— Haremos en la mansión toda evidencia desaparecer después de nuestro pequeño juego. — comentó el rubio acariciado su cara.<br>— Claro, pero con la condición de mi pelo no tocar o después alguien lo notara. — sentenció Miku.  
>— Por su puesto... — gruño Len.<p>

Len besó a Miku, el beso fue lascivo, ambiento, deseoso y amoroso. Miku penetró la boca de Len desesperadamente, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar; Len poco a poco bajaba sus manos haciendo temblar y gemir a la chica, esta hacia lo mismo al chico provocando que sus caricias fueran más seductoras. El aliento de Len rozaba el cuello de Miku, explorando cada centímetro de ella.

— Len... ¿Qué nos esta pasando? — preguntó Miku en el momento que Len dejaba sus labios.  
>— No sé... Creo que es... La adolescencias. — respondió.<br>— ¿Adolescencia? — repitió.  
>— Si... Pero eso no importa... — el chico beso su cuello de la chica y la abrazó.<p>

Len esperó que Miku se durmiera, vio tan dormida a la chica que no resistió a robarle un beso; El rubio salió de su cuarto a toda prisa, sin saber muy bien todo lo que había pasado... La adolescencia era dura, y más cuando descubres que amas a una persona prohibida, en ese momento llegó su madre con Rin; Len se escondió para que no lo regañaran.

— Así es... Mañana le conseguiré pareja a Miku. — comentó la señora.  
>— ¿Por qué no la comprometes con Len? — preguntó Rin.<br>— ¡Seria inapropiado! Ella ya es una Kagamine aunque se apellide Hatsune. — reprochó la mujer.

Len al escuchar esto salió corriendo a su cuarto, no quería compartir a Miku con nadie.

— Quiero ser tu caballero para amar... Solo yo y nadie más... — se dijo a si mismo mientras se sometía al poder de Morfeo.

Continuara...


	2. Romeo&Cinderella

Hola Hola! Zakuro Hatsune reportandose con el nuevo capitulo de Song's owo, como sea! Hoy les traigo una dinamica~~ encontra todos los parrafos que contengan parte de la letra de esta cancion ewe el que los haye publicare su nombre felicitandolos por su éxito!

Makito~~ gracias por dedicarme el otro fic x33 este es para ti princesita del Lemmon! Disfrutenlo!

..::~ Romeo & Cinderella~::..

Miku abría lentamente sus ojos, ya era de día, poco a poco se acostumbró a la luz del radiante sol que atravesaban por su ventana; giró sobre su eje para verificar si un chico rubio, ojos azules, linda sonrisa y de tez blanca que por la noche le había confesado su amor y esta se lo correspondió, estaba ahí, pero no estaba. Len se había marchado, la chica se levantó y se dirigió a cambiarse sus pijamas por ropa más apropiada.

— De seguro se fue para que no nos castigaran. — se dijo a si misma.

Mientras tanto. Len ya se había puesto su ropa que usaría ese día, aun tenía en la mente las palabras de su madre: "Así es... Mañana le conseguiré pareja a Miku." Esas palabras molestaban profundamente al chico, ¿Cómo se atrevían a emparejarla con alguien que apenas conoce? se preguntaba el rubio mientras bajaba para tomar su desayuno. Ya en el comedor, todo estaba en silencio; Miku y Len se miraban mutuamente recordando todo lo de la noche anterior, Rin que podía entender las miradas de sus "hermanos" no tardo en descifrar que ayer por la noche ambos se había divertido juntos, muy juntos. Rin terminó su desayuno al mismo tiempo que su hermano así que decidió que en la cocina le preguntaría que había pasado anoche y advertirle lo que su madre planeaba.

— ¿Qué paso anoche? — preguntó la mayor de los Kagamine.  
>— N-Nada. — contestó nervioso el menor.<br>— No te creo, Miku y tu se miraban mucho hoy mientas comían. — argumentó la chica.  
>— ¿Por qué tenemos que ser gemelos? — se preguntó a si mismo. — Ayer... Me quede con Miku en su cuarto porque no podía dormir sola y... — hizo una pausa Len.<br>— ¿Y qué? — le exigió una respuesta Rin.  
>— Y nos besamos... Me acosté con ella y la... la... — Len no podía decirle a su hermana por sus nervios.<br>— ¿LA QUÉ? — le gritó Rin.  
>— ¡LA TOQUE! — expresó el chico con un rubor en sus pómulos.<br>— ¿T-Tocar? ¿En que sentido? — Rin ahora estaba tan nerviosa como su hermano.  
>— D-Digamos que... toda ella es suave y... delicada... — La chica entendía lo que su hermano trataba de decir.<br>— Ya veo... Len... ¿Tu amas a Miku? — preguntó su hermana.  
>— ¿Después de lo que te dije que le hice aun preguntas? — le inquirió el chico.<br>— Necesito una respuesta... — explicó Rin.  
>— Si... La amo, la deseo, la quiero. ¿Qué mas necesitas saber? — respondió el chico.<br>— Solo eso... — Rin se retiró de la cocina dejando solo a Len.

Mientras Len se quedaba pensando en la cocina sobre la actitud de su hermana, Miku y la Sra. Kagamine aun disfrutaban su desayuno.

— Por lo que veo tu peinado sigue intacto. — comentó la líder de los Kagamine.  
>— Si, aunque fue algo incomodo dormir con el. — dijo la aguamarina.<br>— Ya veo, creo que será mejor dejar tu pelo suelto para mañana en la noche. — dijo la Sra. Mientras le daba su plato a una sirvienta.  
>— ¿Mañana en la noche? — repitió Miku mientras levantaban su plato.<br>— Si, mañana habrá una gran fiesta aquí para... — la Sra. Kagamine no quería que Miku se enterara de que le conseguiría marido ya que sabría que se negaría, así que invento una excusa muy creíble. — Celebrar el compromiso de Rin con el joven Rinto. — Miku miro a la señora.  
>— ¿Rinto? ¿Quien es Rinto? — cuestionó la chica.<br>— Rinto es un amigo de la familia, tu no llegaste a conocer porque siempre te quedabas en casa con Len. No entiendo porque nunca me quisieron acompañar cuando visitaba a las demás familias. — dijo en un gran suspiro.  
>— Eso era porque se nos hacia aburrido, pero eso era cuando éramos pequeños. — le explicó Miku mientras se levantaba de la mesa. — Si me disculpa... me tengo que ir a arreglar. — se excusó Miku y se marchó a su habitación.<p>

Miku caminaba por el corredor de la inmensa mansión meditando en como se vestiría para la fiesta que harían, pero una mano la agarro y la aprisiono en un pasillo oculto que solo dos personas conocían: Len y ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Len? — le preguntó la chica, Len la silencio poniendo su dedo indice en sus labios.  
>— Calla Miku, te tengo que decir algo importante. — mencionó Len. — Pero primero respondeme: ¿Me amas? — Miku se extraño por la pregunta.<br>— Len... Ayer nos besamos y nos acariciamos de una manera no muy casta ¿Y aun preguntas si te amo? — Len se rió al ver que la respuesta que dio era igual a la suya.  
>— En ese caso... Miku te tengo que advertir de algo. — Miku tomó la cara de Len y la acarició.<br>— ¿Qué cosa? — Len sujetó la mano de Miku y la besó.  
>— ¿Mi madre ya te comentó de la fiesta de mañana no? — Miku asintió. — Esa fiesta es para... que te consigan un prometido... — Miku miró a Len y solo sonrió.<br>— Tranquilo, yo estoy segura que no me enamorare de nadie. — musitó la chica.  
>— Eso no me preocupa, a mi madre no le importara, así como no le importo que mi hermana estuviese enamorada de... Meito... — Len agachó su cabeza.<br>— ¿Meito? — repitió la chica.  
>— Si. Meito era el hijo de nuestro cochero, no lo conociste porque mi madre no te dejaba salir y aparte nos quedábamos jugaba, pero ella estaba enamorada de él y aun así la comprometieron con Rinto... — Miku abrazo a Len.<br>— Len... no te pongas así, ya veremos como lo solucionamos. — Miku miró fijamente a Len y posó sus labios contra los de él.

El beso fue uno tierno y puro, Len cogió a Miku de la cadera y la acercó más hacia él; La aguamarina rodeo al rubio del cuello y profundizo el beso, en ese instante el cuerpo de ambos pedían desesperadamente las caricias de anoche y más. Len se separó de Miku ya que sabia que si continuaban con esas caricias acabarían haciendo otras cosas, Miku entendió el mensaje así que también se alejó del joven rubio.

— Creo que me tengo que ir... — susurró Miku sonrojada.  
>— Claro... — contestó Len.<br>— Nos vemos... — la aguamarina beso a Len en la mejilla y se fue.

Miku se fue a su habitación corriendo, corrió tan rápido que no se fijó y tropezó con su escritorio; Unos libros cayeron al instante, los libros eran de la biblioteca de la mención. "Cenicienta" decía uno y el otro "Romeo y Julieta", pero cayeron de tal manera que decía "Romeo y Cenicienta". Miku miró los libros, se rió y los recogió, los puso en su buró y se dirigió a cambiarse la ropa para pasarla en esa tarde. Len que estaba apunto de entrar a su habitación cuando Rin, que se encontraba al final de pasillo, lo llamó. Len fue donde estaba Rin y esta le invitó a dar un paseo al jardín.

— ¿Cómo le vas a hacer con Miku? — comentó su gemela.  
>— No sé... — susurró la chica.<br>— ¿Por qué no escapan? — preguntó la chica.  
>— ¿Escapar? — repitió el chico.<br>— Si, como Romeo y Julieta. — argumentó la chica.  
>— Ya veo... pero ¿Cuando? — Rin se detuvo en seco.<br>— Esta noche... — Len la miró y la tomó de los hombros.  
>— ¿¡ESTA NOCHE? ¿¡ESTAS LOCA? — sacudió Len a Rin.<br>— ¡No tonto! Solo tienes hoy para raptarla o será muy tarde. — explicó la mayor de los Kagamine.  
>— Ya veo... ¿Cómo lo haré? — Rin puso su mano en su barbilla y pensó un momento.<br>— ¡Ya sé! Hoy cuando mamá se duerma tu ve y te la llevas. — expresó Rin.  
>— ¡Buena idea! Hoy me llevo a Miku. — se fijó Len como meta.<p>

Mientras el sol se ponía, la madre de los Kagamine se dirigía a su cuarto cuando notó que su hijo estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Len saludo respetuosamente a su madre y esperó a que ingresara a su alcoba, espero un poco más para verificar que se había dormido y posteriormente se dirigió al cuarto de Miku, la chica se encontraba poniéndose su pijama con encajes negros, escuchó que la puerta sonó e indico a la persona que ingresara.

— Hola, Miku. — saludó Len.  
>— ¡Len! — apenas la chica vio a Len no evito abrazarlo.<br>— Hoye Miku... — llamó su atención Len.  
>—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Miku.<br>— ¿Quisieras escapar conmigo? — preguntó el rubio sonriendo.  
>— ¿Cómo Romeo y Julieta? — preguntó la aguamarina.<br>— ¡Si! — Miku abrazó a Len y fijó su mirada en los libros de su escritorio.  
>— Len... no puedo... — El joven la miró a los ojos incrédulo. — No permitas que este amor se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta... prefiero ser Cenicienta... La hermana de Romeo... — Len entendió aquel mensaje, cargó a Miku, la llevó a su cama y se acostó arriba suyo.<br>— De acuerdo Miku... No nos convertiremos en Romeo y Julieta... — Len se acercó a su oído. — Pero... esta noche... dejame ser tuyo... — Miku tomó a Len de su cuello. — Mamá ya se ah ido a su cama... — Miku miró a Len.  
>— Los grandes ya debieron irse a dormir... — Len besó a Miku.<p>

Miku no tardo en corresponder al beso, esta introdujo su lengua en la vanidad de Len y él la acepto; Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar majestuosamente una con la otra, el baile no solo se limitó a sus lenguas. Miku empezó a despojar a Len de su ropa y Len también, este le quitó la pijama a Miku dejandola en ropa intima. Su ropa estaba cubierta por encajes negros, Len se los quedo mirando atentamente.

— ¿Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos? — preguntó Miku.  
>— ¿Eh? — Len no le entendió al mensaje porque su mente estaba en las prendas de Miku.<br>— Quiero llegar... más lejos esta noche... — musitó la chica.

Len en un ágil movimiento despojo a Miku de toda prenda que tuviese, ella igual le quitó la ropa a su amado rubio; Len primero besó el cuello de la chica con un poco de miedo provocandole suspiros, posteriormente mordió delicadamente la clavícula de su amada Miku.

— No me tienes que morder, avanza sin temer... — le aseguró la aguamarina.  
>— Es que... Es algo nuevo para mi y quizá para ti... — comentó el rubio sonrojado.<br>— Tranquilo, no me ocultes porque solamente a ti te mostrar mi... — la aguamarina se acercó al oído de su amado. — Feminidad... Mi parte más prohibida... — Len también se le acercó a Miku.  
>— Y yo solamente a ti... te voy a mostrar mi... masculinidad... — ambos chicos en ese momento se besaron.<p>

Miku acarició y proclamó cada centímetro del abdomen de Len, este hacia lo mismo con su amada aguamarina, tomó sus pechos y los acarició y lamió como si fueran un suculento manjar; Miku volteó a Len para que ella estuviese arriba, lamió al igual que él sus pechos, mientras hacia esto ella llegó a la notable erección de Len, lo acarició y estrujó a su antojo al mismo tiempo que lamia sus pezones erguidos provocando gemir y arquear la espalda al rubio. Len por su parte, dio vuelta a la situación quedado él encima de la joven, bajó por todo el abdomen de Miku hasta llegar a la entrada de la chica, notó un botón rosado, le dio curiosidad así que lo acarició; Miku dio un gemido y arqueo su espalda. Len aprendió rápido que ese era el punto fijo del placer de Miku, este lamió aquel bulto. Miku gemía y movía las cadera intensamente, Len ahora que aparte de su lengua que penetraba a Miku desesperadamente ahora introducía su dedo.

— ¡Ah! Len... siento... siento que... ¡EXPLOTARE! — Miku se vino en ese preciso momento.  
>— Sabes a... un agrio y dulce caramelo... — Miku cerró sus piernas en ese momento.<br>— ¿Pudo entrar? — cuestionó Len acariciando la cara de su amada.  
>— S-Solo se cuidadoso conmigo ¿Si? — Miku lentamente abrió sus piernas.<p>

Len se posición entre las piernas de la chica, agarro su erección y rozó los pliegues de Miku, esta lo volteo bruscamente quedando ella arriba del chico. Len miraba asombrado la fuerza y la belleza de la chica que estaba arriba suyo, Miku se puso su entrada en la erección del Len, se inclinó un poco y le susurró.

— La que robe tu pureza seré yo, mi amado Romeo. — Len rió.  
>— Claro mi preciosa Cenicienta. — Len la besó.<p>

Miku con ayuda de la gravedad de dejo caer, rompiendo la barrera que impedían a dos personas ser uno, el solo que sintió Miku fue insignificante comparado al gran placer que le brindaba las envestidas de su rubio; En ese momento ambos iniciaron el baile que todos los amantes hacían, Len y Miku movían sus caderas en perfecta sincronía, las sabanas estaba cubierta de sudor y sangre. Len de repente se colocó arriba de Miku para más comodidad de la chica. No podía ser más sublime, el placer irracional los enloquecía, pero todo tiene un final. Len ya estaba a punto de correrse y Miku de venirse.

— Mi-Miku... ya no puedo más... — expresó el chico entre gemidos.  
>— Len... hay que terminar juntos... — dijo la aguamarina con el poco aire que inhalaba.<p>

Ambos aceleraron el paso, las envestidas eran mas potentes y más rápidas, ambos chicos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y junto con esto su primer orgasmo puro, Len en la ultima penetrada expulso todo sus comillas y Miku también. Len calló rendido al costado de Miku, la agarró de su cintura y se acurrucó entre su pelo aguamarina; Miku tomo las manos del rubio y no las soltó para nada.

— Romeo... te acabo de entregar mi zapatilla de cristal, cuidala. — Len besó la espalda de Miku.  
>— Sabes que después de esto la felicidad juntos esta lejos ¿No? — Miku se volteo quedando frente al rubio.<br>— Lo sé. No sé que hacer... más deseo en verdad la felicidad, yo luchare para mantenernos juntos. — expresó Miku.  
>— Pero mi mamá no lo va a aceptar, para ella es como si hubiera echo esto con Rin. — comentó el menor de los Kagamine.<br>— Lo aceptaremos, porque son nuestras vidas. No queremos que el lobo nos come ¿Verdad? — Miku besó a Len. — No quiero mentir como Cenicienta, más como Miku ocultare esto... ¿Y tu mi Romeo? — Len besó la frente de la aguamarina.  
>— Claro, yo tampoco quiero que el lobo nos devore. — Miku se acomodo en el pechó del Len.<br>— Además... esto nos puede servir... — comentó la chica.  
>— ¿Servir? ¿A que te refieres? — interrogó Len.<br>— Así ya no nos tenemos que escapar... Ya no soy pura, si esto se descubre... me obligaran a casarme con el que me la quitó... ósea tu. — en ese momento a Len se le iluminaron los ojos.  
>— ¡GENIAL! — expresó el rubio.<br>— Pero para eso... debo esperar a que mi "prometido" lo descubra. — Miku agachó la cabeza. — Debo dejar que me tome... — Len sintió una apuñalada en el corazón.  
>— Bueno... si eso nos permite estar juntos... te apoyare... Ahora duerme. — Len besó a Miku y se cerró los ojos.<p>

Miku al ver esto, se dejo poseer por el sueño, un sueño donde ella y su amado podían vivir felices. Pero nadie contaba que para eso... tendrían que derramar lagrimas que nadie vería, sufrir un poco por su felicidad...

Continuara...


	3. Invisible Tears ::

Hola a todos aquí Zakuro Hatsune, xD perdón por actualizar la historia desde…. Febrero… ;A; es que, la escuela me consumía mucho tiempo y como ya inicié a estudiar mi carrera, pues… -w-U no me da mucho tiempo de escribir esta peculiar historia, por la razón que el trama es muy "complejo" y tengo que pensar en las canciones de las cuales se acoplarían a la trama, aceptó sugerencias D:, pero que puedan ser ligadas a la historia ((de preferencia, que no sean canciones muy conocidas o con un trama bueno que pueda ser utlizado)) :33 arigatou por leer mis ridículos escritos ^^ espero disfruten este. Zakuro Hatsune fuera.

..::~ Invisible tears ~::..

El sol ya había salido, sus rayos atravesaban la ventana del nuevo cuarto de la joven aguamarina; Los rayos eran tan potentes que la obligaron a despertar. Se ergio y notó que un chico rubio aún dormía plácidamente, tomado de su mano y con su pelo suelto. Rió para sí. Era una escena que nunca podría olvidar, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente; El rubio se levantó al sentir aquel tacto.

— Buenos días, Miku. — Saludó el Kagamine menor con una sonrisa.  
>— Buenos días, Len. — Correspondió Miku.<p>

Len la contempló un momento, definitivamente ya no era la niña con la que solía jugar, y claro está, los recuerdos de los hechos que pasaron la noche anterior lo asaltaron. Sus caricias, sus senos entre sus manos, como la hizo suya, y ella lo hizo de él. Un rubor se pintó en sus caras al notar la situación en la que estaban, Miku no tardó en cubrirse con las sábanas y Len en alejarse un poco de ella, porque en aquella situación, no se controlaría.

— Yo..., Eh..., Es mejor que me vaya. No quiero levantar sospechas. — Len se puso su ropa y se marchó.

Una rubia estaba en carruaje, se sentía el pequeño brinco que los caballos hacían. Rin Kagamine miraba hacia la ventana, miraba el gran paisaje que estaba afuera del carruaje en movimiento; Pudo ver a los animales corriendo y a las aves volando por entré las ramas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con Miku? — Cuestionó la joven mientras no apartaba la vista de la ventana.  
>— Ya le tengo un prometido, es de una familia con la que... hice unos negocios hace unos meses. — Comentó la señora.<br>— ¿Se puede saber el nombre? — Preguntó la rubia. — Kaito, Kaito Shion. — Dijo la líder Kagamine.  
>— ¿¡Kaito Shion!, ¡El que tiene una guarda espaldas que siempre le acompaña!, ¡El mismo que nunca ha tenido novia y que se sospecha que es homosexual!? — El tono de Rin era de sorpresa.<br>— Si, ese Kaito. — Respondió.  
>— ¿Pero por qué? — Cuestionó la chica.<br>— Por eso mismo, no quieren que ese rumor se extienda más. Así qué hicimos que nuestros hijos se comprometieran. — Explicó la señora.  
>— ¿Por qué no la comprometes con Len? — Interrogó otra vez la chica.<br>— ¿Otra vez esa pregunta? Ya te la contesté. Porque si los comprometo, se vería muy obvio y además, no ganaríamos ni perderíamos nada. Si la comprometemos con Kaito, ganamos más terreno y dinero; Y si a eso le agregamos el compromiso del joven Rinto contigo, nuestra fortuna aumentaría en un ochenta por ciento. — Expresó con aires de sabelotodo.  
>— ¿Sólo importa el dinero, no? — El tono de Rin era lúgubre.<br>— Claro, el dinero es poder, el poder es estatus y el estatus es vida. — Recitó la señora.  
>— Que estupidez, hubiera querido ser de la clase pobre; Así hubiera podido estar con él. — El carruaje se había detenido y la señora se bajó irritada por el comentario de su hija.<br>— Deberías sentirte agradecida por el estatus social que tienes y en el cual tu padre se murió tratando de conseguir. No eches todo a la basura sólo porque no te dejé estar con ese hijo de cochero. No seas estúpida. — Regañó la señora a Rin.

Rin se bajó también, se encaminó hacia la mansión que tenía como hogar, pasó por los jardines, entró en la casa, pasó por los pasillos de fino mármol y subió las escaleras en forma de Caracol que conectaban al segundo piso. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se encontró con su hermano; Se veía desnochado, como su estuviera levantado a altas horas de la noche y muy cansado. Espera. ¿Qué hacia Len ahí? Se suponía que él debía escapar con Miku. Lo tomó y lo acorraló contra la pared del pasillo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó Rin.  
>— ¿A-A-A qué te refieres? — Cuestionó el chico.<br>— ¡Se supone que tu y Miku ya deberían estar por India! — Regañó la mayor al menor.  
>— Es que... tuvimos problemas con eso. Pero tenemos un plan. — Expresó Len.<br>— ¿Qué problemas y qué plan? — Interrogó la rubia.  
>— Bueno... ¿Qué pasa cuando un "prometido" descubre que su "prometida" no es pura? — Preguntó Len a Rin.<br>— Según nuestras normas. Quien le haya quitado la pureza a la chica, será obligado a casarse con ella. — Len extendió sus brazos hacia arriba.  
>— ¡Exacto! — Gritó el chico.<br>— Eso significa que... — Rin se quedó pensando un segundo. — ¿¡QUÉ TU HICISTE QUÉ CON MIKU!? — Len rió. — ¡Pervertido, morboso! — Le retó Rin a su hermano. — Pero he de admitir, que es una brillante idea.  
>— ¡Claro! Se le ocurrió a Miku.<br>— ¿En serio? Es lista... — Rin se volteó y dejo libre a su hermano.

"_¿Por qué no se me ocurrió hacer eso con Meito? Hubiéramos podido estar juntos..." _

Rin se encerró en su cuarto, se quitó el pesado vestido que traía y se acostó en su cama; No quería ya saber nada, no quería estar ahí. La sonrisa de Meito aún estaba grabada en su mente.

"_Como añoro su sonrisa, mi corazón fue engañado por la ilusión de estar juntos." _

Rin empezó a recordar aquellos momentos con su amado Meito...

..::~ Flash Black ~::..

Rin correteaba por los jardines, jugaba con su hermano y Miku a las escondidas. Era feliz. Desde qué Miku se mudó a su casa, todo era más divertido; Se la pasaban jugando noche y día. Pero lo malo, era que ella tenía que ir con su madre, ya que Len se quedaba a cuidar a Miku porque aún no podían mostrarla en sociedad. Al fin encontró un gran escondite. El establo. Se metió ahí y se escondió entre la paja.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — Se escuchó una voz y Rin saltó por el susto.  
>— ¡Shhhh! Me escondo de mis hermanos. — Susurró la rubia.<br>— ¿Del señor Len y la señorita Miku? — Se le acercó el joven a Rin.  
>— Si. Por cierto... ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó la chica.<br>— Soy Meito Sakine, hijo del cochero. — Se presentó.  
>— Un placer Meito. — Dijo Rin sonriente.<p>

"_En ese momento, todo inició."_

— ¡Tú me gustas! — Se declaró una Rin de catorce años.  
>— Yo... Tu igual me gustas Rin. — Desde ese día, nada iba a ser igual.<br>— ¿Quieres escapar conmigo? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.  
>— Tus tácticas son de guerra contra la sociedad— Comentó la rubia.<br>— Si. Te espero en la noche, será nuestra carnada. — Planeo el joven.

La noche se asomaba, Rin lo estaba ya esperando en su ventana.

— ¡Rin! — Se escuchó entre la noche.  
>— ¡Meito! — El joven pelirrojo se asomó por la ventana.<br>— Ya estoy aquí. — Dijo sonriéndole.  
>— Oh, Meito. — Rin le abrazó, feliz por su nueva vida.<br>— ¿Qué haces, Rin? — Gritó su madre al ver aquella muestra de afecto.  
>— ¡Madre! — Rin estaba sorprendida, se supone que ella tendría que estar en una reunión de aristócratas.<br>— Meito... quiero que te marches. Tu padre tendrá que trabajar con tu hermana, mañana hablare con sus jefes para que les den trabajo. Así qué, empaca tus cosas. — Sentenció la señora.

.::~ Flash back end. ~::..

Después de aquella vez, no volvió a ver a Meito; Sólo le dejó una nota diciendo que se reunirían y que la amaba. Sólo una nota. Esa nota que le hizo soñar con aquel re-encuentro meses atrás. En algún punto. Rin se durmió profundamente. Llegó la noche y Rin se despertó, fue donde Miku a ayudarla a arreglar y de paso que ella misma se arreglara; Ambas se pusieron un hermoso vestido, Rin de color amarillo y Miku de color aguamarina. El joven Len se puso un traje color mostaza y se amarró el pelo de color azul.

Al fin fueron a la fiesta, Miku no se despegaba de Len, estaba muy nerviosa; Era la primera vez que estaba rodeaba de tanta gente. Nadie le quitaba la mirada de enzima, y muchos chicos de aproximadamente su edad, la miraban de los pies a la cabeza. Len se enojaba con tantas miradas hacia SU Miku, no le gustaba que nadie más la viera, era sólo de él.

— ¡Miku, ven! — Se escuchó a la líder Kagamine llamándola.  
>— ¿Si? — Dijo Miku ya a su lado.<br>— Mira, él es Kaito; Es el heredero de la fortuna Shion. — La señora presento al joven de cabello azul.  
>— Hola, soy Kaito. Un gusto. Y ella es mi guarda espaldas, Meiko. — Presentó a la joven pelirroja de su lado.<br>— Un placer, señorita Hatsune. — Comentó la chica.  
>— Un placer Meiko. — Contestó la aguamarina.<br>— ¿Dónde están sus padres, Kaito? — Cuestionó la líder de los Kagamines.  
>— Están hablando con los padres de Rinto. — Señaló el joven de cabello azul.<br>— Gracias. — La señora se retiró.  
>— Yo... igual me retiro. Un placer en conocerlos. — Miku se despidió.<br>— Así que... ya estamos solos... — Murmuró Meiko.  
>— ¿Quieres salir? — Preguntó Kaito.<br>— Claro, después de todo... Hoy es el día. — Susurró sensualmente la chica.

El joven de cabellera azul salió del salón de baile y se fueron a los jardines, trataron de buscar una clase de establo o casita abandonada para hacer lo que los jóvenes amantes esperaban cada mes. Kaito y Meiko encontraron un antiguo establo, no habían caballos ni personas. Era perfecto. Ambos entraron al lugar, Kaito cerró la puerta y ventanas; Por suerte había una lámpara de gasolina con un poco aún, la encendió. En los ojos de los jóvenes se podía apreciar la lujuria, el deseo y el amor que sentían uno por el otro.

Meiko atrajo a si a Kaito y lo besó, era un beso desesperado y hambriento. Ella sabía de antemano que ese encuentro con la chica Hatsune era la presentación de los futuros prometidos, sabía que tarde o temprano su amado Kaito se iría con esa chiquilla aguamarina. Esa noche sería la última en la cual ambos se compartirían, eso sería imborrable, como el recuerdo de una canción.

Kaito se deshizo de las molestas ropas de su guarda espaldas amada, sus dedos acariciaban cada parte de Meiko, ella igual se deshazia de sus molestas ropas de niño rico. El joven de cabellera azul lamió el cuello de la pelirroja provocándole que sacara suspiros de placer, Meiko arrastró sus manos hacia la notable erección de Kaito y empezó a masagearla, provocándole gemir su nombre. Kaito lamió los pezones de Meiko, esta entrelazó sus dedos en su azul cabello, tratando de que se apagarlo más a ella. Kaito bajó por su abdomen, dejando pequeños besos en su abdomen, y al fin llegó a su destino. La feminidad de Meiko. Estaba notablemente lubricada, pero el chico quería brindarle más placer; Introdujo su lengua en los pliegues de la chica buscando aquel punto que ya conocía. Lo encontró. Meiko inició a gemir de placer, antes de que ella llegara al orgasmo, Kaito metió su erección entre los pliegues de la chica. Comenzaron el baile de los amantes, empujar, sacar. Ir y venir. Meter, sacar. Sus caderas se sincronizaban, a tal grado que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo? — Dijo la chica mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire.  
>— ¡A sido la mejor de todas! — Comentó con aires victoriosos Kaito.<br>— Me alegro. — Susurró.  
>— Tu hermano ya debe estar aquí, le pedí antes de salir que te trajera ropa. — La chica rió al ver que un paquete de ropa era arrojado por una ventana. — Al parecer ya está aquí. ¡MEITO, ENTRA EN LA FIESTA, LUEGO TE ALCANZAMOS AHÍ! — Ordenó el joven de pelo azul.<p>

Rin estaba vagando por el inmenso salón de baile, buscado a alguien con quien charlar, ya que: Miku estaba con su madre siendo presentada en sociedad y Len hablaba con unos amigos suyos. En síntesis, sola. Caminó por un rato más por los alrededores de la sala hasta que, logró divisar una cabellera pelirroja, nunca olvidaría ese color de pelo. Meito. Meito estaba en la fiesta. Corrió hasta llegar a aquel chico, y, en efecto, era Meito. Rin se apresuró a ir con él, quería verlo, quería esta otra vez con él.

— ¡MEITO! — Le gritó.  
>— ¿Rin? — Meito miró a la dueña de la voz. — ¡RIN! — Dijo feliz de volver a verla.<br>— Meito. — Volvió a repetir su nombre con un tono suave.  
>— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó el chico mientras veía a la chica.<br>— Bien, ¿Y tú? — Preguntó la chica.  
>— Bien, ahora trabajo con los Shion. — Comentó el joven.<br>— ¿Te acuerdas aun de la nota? — Expresó la chica de repente. Meito agachó la mirada.  
>— Ah… La nota… — Susurró el pelirrojo. La miró, su sola mirada lo estremecía<br>— Si. ¿Aún nos marcharemos juntos, no? — Rin le sonreía como siempre, esa sonrisa nunca cambiara.  
>— Salgamos un momento. — Propuso el pelirrojo.<br>— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó la rubia ya afuera.  
>— Mira Rin…. Lo he estado pensado y, mi pasado me ha estado perforando el alma y el corazón. Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir con esto. —Explicó el chico mientras bajaba lentamente su mirada.<br>— ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?  
>— Si, lo siento.<br>— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó la joven enojada.  
>— Tú necesitas más que yo, yo no soy nada, ni nadie. — Aseguró Meito.<br>— Pero tú eres lo que quiero y nada más, yo he suspirado por ti a cada momento. Ya no quiero pasar por más lamentos, siempre que estaba sola pensaba en ti y en la promesa que me habías hecho, sin ti, siento que no poseo nada. — Las palabras que le había dicho Meito le herían en el alma.  
>— Lo siento, llegamos al punto donde ya no hay vuelta a atrás, solo pecaremos si seguimos… Mi camino solo se enredó en el tuyo. — Se excusó el pelirrojo.<br>— Pareces decir… que todo esto que vivimos no tiene sentido alguno. ¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí ya? — Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos zafiro de Rin.  
>— Si, pero. — Las sensaciones de Meito estaban mezcladas, amor, dolor, tristeza, coraje. Todos esos sentimientos se unían para formar uno solo. La confusión en el alma de Meito era indescriptible. — Ya no quiero seguir más con esto. — Finalizó Meito, quería huir de aquella situación; Y Rin solo estaba evadiendo la verdadera razón.<br>— Nuestros caminos se están dividiendo, ¿No? Ya que nuestro final está escrito… ¿Quieres ponerle fin a todo esto? — Cuestionó Rin, sus ojos no mostraban lágrima alguna, pero su alma lloraba, lloraba lágrimas invisibles.  
>— El futuro de dos personas que nunca se unirán, es forjado por sus propias manos. — Se escuchó una tercera voz.<br>— Rinto, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó la rubia mientras venía a aquel chico de misma cabellera.  
>— Te estaba buscando, Rin. — Comentó el chico.<br>— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Meito irritado, si algo odiaba, era que gente extraña se metiera en asuntos que no le incumbían.  
>— Soy Rinto. El prometido de Rin. — Se presentó el joven. — Y ya sé quién eres. Eres Meito, el que conquistó el corazón de Rin. — El pelirrojo se quedó impresionado al escuchar que lo conocía. — Antes te respetaba, aun que no te conocía. Te respetaba por ganarte antes el amor de Rin, pero ahora, me das asco. Si yo fuera tu, y enserio amara a Rin; Haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, la enamoraría cada día y lucharía por ella. — Rin estaba impresionada por el comentario de Rinto, ¿Por qué hablaba de esa forma?, ¿A caso estaba enamorado de ella? Enseguida se deshizo de aquella idea infantil, era imposible. ¿Cómo alguien comprometido a la fuerza se enamoraría de si prometida?<br>— Tú no tienes derecho a hablar. — El tono de Meito era de irritación.  
>— Lo sé, solo digo lo que pienso, ya que, yo amo a Rin tanto o más que tu. Y no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados viendo como un bastardo que no es lo suficientemente fuerte no lucha por ella. — Rinto tomó a Rin del brazo y le hizo darle la espalda al joven de cabello rojo. — Vámonos, Rin. No hay nada que hacer. — Con paso lento ambos rubios se fueron dejando solo a Meito en la oscura noche.<p>

Mientras tanto, en el baile ya se encontraban todos reunidos en el gran comedor. La líder de los Kagamine que estaba en la cabeza, alzó una copa y le dio pequeños golpecitos con su cuchara para llamar la atención de sus invitados.

— Si me prestan su atención. — La señora afinó un poco su garganta. — Quiero anunciar formalmente el compromiso de mi hija Rin Kagamine con el joven Rinto. — Informó la señora mientras señalaba a ambos jóvenes. — Y aparte, quiero anunciar otra cosa. La señorita Miku Hatsune que ha estado a mi cuidado, hoy será prometida con el joven Kaito. A pesar que se llevan cuatro años de diferencia, estoy segura que ambos serán felices. Su fiesta de compromiso será en un mes. — Fulminó la señora.

Kaito estaba a punto de objetar cuando su padre lo detuvo, él sabía que si esto ocurría, perdería a lo que él más amaba en el mundo. Meiko. Su amada Meiko. Len y Miku se miraban, se veía la complicidad en sus ojos, ambos rieron, aquí entraba la en acción el plan que ambos pensaron en la noche anterior.

Próxima canción de la cual me inspiraré (posible, no es un hecho): My true self de Kaito y Meiko.


	4. My true self

..::~ My true self ~::..

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se había anunciado en compromiso de Miku Hatsune con Kaito Shion, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; Pero lo único que pudo surgir entre ambos fue un vinculo de amistad, ya que ambos tenían ya a la persona con la que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas. Por parte de la aguamarina era un joven rubio que había crecido con ella, y por parte del joven de pelo azul era una chica de cabello castaño. Ambos jóvenes en sus infinitas charlas que sus padres les obligaban a tener compartieron que ambos ya tenían a alguien más en sus vidas.

Cuando esa tarde con Kaito llegó a su fin, camino por los pasillos de la gigantesca mansión que era su hogar desde los tres años, subió las escaleras en forma de caracol que conectaban con el segundo piso, camino por los pasillos superiores que llevaban a su respectivo cuarto; Cuando llegó a la puerta de este, miró con tristeza la puerta que estaba a su lado. Len. No había visto a su joven rubio desde hace una semana, ¿Estaría enojado con ella?, ¿Estaría triste?, ¿Dónde estaría? Esas preguntas resonaban en su mente, sin saber la razón, entró en ese cuarto. El cuarto que había compartido con él desde que tenía memoria.

Apenas abrió aquella puerta, sintió el aroma de su joven rubio. Olor a especias cuando estaba en su fase de amante y olor a banana cuando estaba en su fase de chico, esos aromas se combinaban en una fragancia única que embriagaba a la joven Hatsune. Se encamino a paso lento en dirección a la cama del rubio y se acostó, al lado se encontraba una camisa blanca de mangas del chico; Miku tomó aquella prenda y se la pegó a la nariz, recordando aquellas caricias, aquel aroma en su cuerpo, el aliento de su joven sobre ella y sobre todo, sus labios contra los suyos. Miku recreo aquellas caricias con sus propias manos, deseando que esas caricias fueran de su rubio.

*Tap, tap*

El sonido de unos pasos sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven inclinándose en la cama, sus ojos estaban nublados, salió como pudo del cuarto de su joven amante y se encerró en el suyo. Se recostó en su puerta y pudo escuchar que eran los pasos de la señora Kagamine que venía acompañada de lo que seguro eran sus amigas con las que tomaba el té, se escuchaban risas y pequeños murmullos provocando la curiosidad de la aguamarina; Pegó su oreja a la puerta y agudizó su oído.

— ¿Así que la torpe Miku y el despistado Kaito se casarán? — Dijo una de las señoras mientras pasaba por la puerta de la chica.  
>— Si, pero esa chiquilla aun no comprende que ya no es una niña. A penas hace una semana aun seguía jugando con mi estúpido hijo menor. — Comentó la señora Kagamine mientras se alejaban de la puerta de la chica.<p>

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos azules de Miku, no era la primera vez que la líder Kagamine la hacía llorar con sus comentarios hirientes, desde que vivía con ella, le exigió perfección a Rin y ella; Pero ella era incapaz de cumplir aquellas expectativas.

— ¿Por qué mi corazón esta tan cansado de llorar? ¿Por qué me odian tanto? Las personas que pasan a pie se estaban riendo… — Decía pasa sí Miku mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. — Len… Por favor… sálvame…

Cómo si su llamado fuera escuchado, Len llegó a la mansión dispuesto a ver a su amada Miku después de una semana sin contacto con ella; Su madre lo había inscrito en mil y un deportes para caballeros y clases, por ende no tenía el suficiente tiempo de pasar con su bella aguamarina. Subió lo más rápido que pudo, cruzó los pasillos con pequeños saltitos y se colocó frente a la puerta de Miku; Trató de abrirla pero vio que un peso se lo impedía, empujó más fuerte y ahí, sentada, con sus rodillas abrazadas a sí y con lagrimas en los ojos estaba su amada Miku. Cuando vio aquella imagen, Len se preguntó cómo se atrevía a seguir respirando, el corazón de Miku desprendía una inmensa soledad y en su mirada estaba claramente la palabra: "Sálvame".

— ¿Qué pasó, Miku? — Preguntó Len con un tono preocupado mientras abrazaba a la chica.  
>— Estoy bien, no pasa nada. — Contestó la joven mientras se secaba las lágrimas.<br>— No te creo, si no te hubiera encontrado pronto… No sé qué te hubiese pasado, tu corazón estalla de soledad y todo porque mi madre me inscribió a esas estúpidas clases… Aunque tú pretendas que no pasa nada, tus ojos me dicen todo lo contrario. A pesar que sabía que estabas aquí por las noches, mi corazón se sentía solo… Te necesito, necesito tu tacto en mi… — Miku estaba muy sorprendida de las palabras del joven rubio.  
>— Len… — Susurró la aguamarina.<br>— ¿Por qué intentas ser tan duro para empujarme fuera? — Le cuestionó el Len.  
>— Porque no quiero preocuparte… — Contestó al chica, Len la volteó y beso a Miku. Esta solo le correspondió a ese dulce beso, los labios de su rubio los extrañaba con suma locura.<br>— Idiota, me preocupare más si no me cuentas lo que te apena. — Le regañó el rubio mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Miku suspiró y accedió a contarle lo que había provocado sus lágrimas, Len la escuchó atentamente; Sabía cómo era su madre, y eso era tan típico en ella. Hacer sentir a las demás personas inferiores y como basura. Una oleada de enojo llenó el ser del chico, pero sabía que contra ella tenía todas las de perder. Solo abrazó a Miku y le dio palabras de aliento, cuando la ayudó a pararse vio que Miku traía su camisa blanca que había dejado en su cuarto, él rió cuando la cara de la aguamarina se pintó de color rojo.

— ¡N-No es lo que crees! Es que yo… — Len calló a la chica con un pequeño beso.  
>— Tranquila, quédatela… Yo ya me tengo que regresar a mis clases, pero hoy en la noche te vendré a buscar. — Con otro pequeño beso, Len se despidió de Miku y se retiró de su habitación; No sin antes haberle regalado una sonrisa desde el umbral de su puerta antes de desaparecer.<p>

Miku se sentía más que avergonzada al ser descubierta con "las manos en la masa" por así decirlo, solo pudo tumbarse en su cama y abrazar la camisa que le había regalado su rubio; Se quedó dormida abrazando aquella prenda que desprendía el aroma del menor de los Kagamine.

En otra gran mansión que pertenecía al linaje de los Shion, el primogénito de aquella familia tan adinerada descansaba tranquilamente en los jardines alejados de su residencia; A su lado, su fiel guardaespaldas y única mujer que amaba, Mieko. Ambos sentían como el viento pasaba por sus rostros, y con este traía recuerdos de cómo en ese mismo sitio se conocieron.

— Oye, Mieko. ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos y nos volvimos amantes? — Preguntó el peli-azul a su acompañante.  
>— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? No todos los días se escucha a un chico diciendo: "Apuesto a que no habrá nadie que llore por mí. Quiero tener a alguien importante para mí que pueda reír y llorar conmigo" — Contestó la castaña sin inmutarse mucho.<br>— Si. Y en ese momento llegaste tú con esa hermosa sonrisa que me vuelve loco. Yo suspiraba y grataba mientras lloraba, hasta que sentí tus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor mientras me ponías una bufanda… — Empezó a narrar el joven. (Z/H: 1) — Mi amiga salió entre el jardín de pie, no estaba contento, quería una nueva vida… Incluso ahora, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perderte por este maldito compromiso… — Kaito se paró y abrazó a Meiko, cuando sintió sus brazos a su alrededor se sorprendió y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. — Incluso ahora, cada vez que te toco y proclamo, tengo miedo de que te vayas. Quiero que tú te vuelvas mi yo real… — Mieko simplemente se volteo y besó al chico.  
>— Ya es hora de despertar, basta de una vez Kaito. Mi corazón es un reflejo del tuyo, estoy igual de temerosa… — El joven estaba más que impresionado. Meiko Sakie, la guardaespaldas más respetada de todas y sobresaliente entre los hombres, tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo.<br>— Vamos, nunca me perderás. — El chico besó el cuello de la castaña. — Quiero encontrar una sonrisa en tus labios… — Meiko le sonrió, tanto porque le había hecho cosquillas el beso de su joven peli-azul, como de satisfacción al escuchar que nunca lo iba a perder.  
>— A partir de ahora, por favor, empújame hacia delante, porque aunque desaparezca. Siempre estaré pendiente de ti... — Las palabras de Meiko resonaron en la cabeza de Kaito y este estalló en lagrimas.<br>— Mei-chan, Mei-chan. Te amo. — Dijo Kaito mientras abrazaba a Meiko y lloraba.

Meiko simplemente lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza, él siempre había sido un llorón; Pero esa era una de las partes que más amaba de él. Ambos se quedaron ahí un buen rato, recordando anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, su primer beso y demás cosas.

Miku se acababa de despertar de aquella siesta que tomó, vio el elegante reloj cuyo péndulo se balanceaba de derecha a izquierda, marcando el paso de tiempo; Descifrando los números romanos que habían sido pintados con elegancia en aquel reloj notó que ya era más de las siete de la noche. Len dijo que la iría a buscarla, así que lo más rápido que pudo, se puso un elegante vestido del mismo color de su cabello, este se lo amarró en dos coletas y se sentó en su cama a esperar a su joven rubio.

*Toc, toc*

Se escuchó el picar de la puerta cuatro minutos después de que Miku se sentará a esperar, al abrir la puerta, vio la imagen de Len vestido con una camisa de mangas largas, un chaleco café abotonado por enfrente, unos pantalones de un café más oscuro que su chaleco y unos zapatos negros. Len tomó de la mano a Miku y guió afuera de la mansión. Esa noche su madre no saldría de su habitación, así que no notaría la usencia de ambos; Bajaron las hermosas escaleras blancas en forma de caracol, se escabulleron hasta la cocina y salieron por la salida de empleados.

Se adentraron en los jardines hasta llegar a una vieja casa del árbol, esa casita era el escondite del trío de amigos cuando la señora Kagamine se enojaba; Nunca los pudo encontrar ahí, salían cuando la falta de alimento en sus estómagos era grande encontrándose con la señora furiosa y con un inminente castigo. En ese entonces ese era el uso que tenía la casita para ellos, ahora, esa casita vería por si misma que los pequeños que albergó alguna vez ya había crecido. Llegaron a la casita del árbol, Len ayudó a subir a Miku y luego subió él.

— ¿Recuerdas este sitio? — Preguntó Len.  
>— Claro que si, aquí nos escondíamos de tu madre cuando se enojaba. —Rememoró Miku.<br>— Si… Ahora es un poco más pequeña… — Comentó el rubio mientras reía.  
>— Después de todo, ya no somos unos niños pequeños, Len. — Argumentó Miku.<br>— Exacto, ya no somos niños pequeños. — Len tomó por la cintura a Miku y empezó a besar el cuello de de esta.  
>— L-Len… — Dijo en un suspiro.<br>— Miku, hace mucho tiempo no te tengo… Para mí una semana es más que una eternidad. — La voz del rubio había cambiado, era ronca y llena de lujuria.

Len volteó a Miku y besó sus labios, eran tan adictivos como una droga; Lamio el labio superior e inferior, apegó más a Miku y le pidió permiso para ingresas a su humada cavidad, permiso el cual fue concedido por parte de la aguamarina. Miku empezó a sentir como en su vientre aumentaba la temperatura, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len para profundizar más aquel beso, poco a poco Len la fue acostando en la fría madera; Si ambos después de esto terminaban con un resfriado, valdría la pena.

Len bajó de la boca de su amada a su cuello, con sus manos inició a deshacerse del vestido de la chica, con lentitud fue quitándoselo dejándola en ropa interior y con el molesto corsé que su madre le obligaba a portar, pero debía de admitir que verla con eso puesto era muy erótico para él; Miku no se quedaba atrás, se las arregló para quitarle en chaleco que traía el rubio y lo lanzó donde estaba su vestido, abrió botón a botón la camisa de Len y acarició toda la longitud de su pecho, era tal cual lo recordaba.

Len intentó concentrarse en el corsé que ya le molestaba, quería tocarla, directamente, piel a piel. Como pudo, se lo quitó y lo lanzó donde estaba su camisa, el vestido de Miku y sus ¿Pantalones?, No sabía cuando Miku se los había quitado, pero le resto importancia; Len lo que deseaba ahora era tocar esos pequeños pechos y rememorar su sabor. Como si fuera un bebé, Len tomo posesión del pecho derecho de Miku y con la mano que tenía libre, acarició y masajeó el pecho izquierdo.

Miku sentía como la lengua de su rubio trazaba un pequeño círculo en su pezón ya endurecido por el placer que eso le brindaba, también podía sentir como la mano de Len acariciaba, apretaba y estrujaba su otro pecho; La chica gemía del placer inmenso que sentía. Cuando dejó de sentir esas caricias, Miku estaba a punto de reprochar cuando sintió la mano de Len acariciar aquella parte de su anatomía, la joven arqueó la espalda apegándose más al rubio, sintió la gran erección de él rozando su vientre. Al pobre le debía doler, así que con sus manos empezó a acariciar la dura erección de Len, este gruñó en su odio y Miku sonrió.

Len al sentir las caricias de Miku, le quitó la ropa que le impedía verla tal y como era en realidad y bajó de sus labios superiores a sus pliegues, ahí primero sintió ese aroma que solo el provocaba en ella. Metió primero su lengua, saboreando todo en su interior, ese sabor sería una nueva droga para él aparte de sus labios; Después de lamer toda esa zona, se concentró en ese botón endurecido, ese botón era el punto de placer de la aguamarina. Sin chistar, Len presionó con su lengua esa parte de ella; Miku al instante arqueó la espalda y sintió espasmos en su parte baja, la estaba volviendo loca de placer.

Miku no quería ser la única, así que sin interrumpir a Len, se acomodó de tan forma que ella quedase sobre su erección; Miku se deshizo de la ropa interior de Len para quedar en iguales condiciones y empezó a lamer aquel endurecido miembro. De poco a poco, escuchaba a Len gruñir y gemir en sus pliegues, provocando que Miku fuera más intensa en sus lamidas y caricias, llegando a un punto donde se metió toda la erección del rubio en su boca. Len al sentir su miembro en la cavidad humana de Miku, se separó de ella y gimió a más no poder por sentir aquella humedad; La aguamarina acariciaba la punta de la erección del rubio con su lengua, sabía que esa parte era la más sensible, de ahí pasaba a toda su longitud llegando a la raíz y regresando.

— Mi-Miku... Por... favor... N-No resisto... — Esas palabras que salieron con dificultad de Len provocaron que las caricias de la chica fueran más intensas. Al final Len dio un gran gruñido y desparramó todas sus semillas en la boca de Miku.  
>— Amo tu sabor... — Dijo Miku con un tono de lujuria en su voz, después de eso sabía lo que venía.<p>

Len se acomodó y se posicionó entre las piernas de Miku, rozando su erección contra la entrada de ella; Miku gemía con aquel roce, ya lo quería adentro de ella. El chico besó a su aguamarina y en ese momento la envistió; Su cavidad era estrecha, apretaba su miembro provocándole oleadas de placer. Miku sentía aquel placentero intruso dentro de ella, aún era un poco incómodo pero no tanto como el placer que sentía; Ambos iniciaron a mover sus caderas, un vaivene al inicio lento, que con el paso de las embestidas era más potente. Ambos extrañaban eso, sentirse como uno sólo. Amor. Placer. Deseo. Cariño. Todo mezclado en un solo acto.

Los gemidos de ambos se unían formado la más bella melodía erótica para ambos, sus lenguas peleando hacia que la experiencia fuera más placentera, las manos de Len jugando con los pechos de Miku, y las manos de Miku jugando los muslos de Len; Todo se mezclaba en un mar de deseo y placer para los jóvenes. Ambos tenían la emoción a flor de piel, sentían que podían alcanzar el cielo con los dedos, ambos estaban llegando al clímax y con este el orgasmo. En la última embestía, la cavidad de Miku se estrechó dejando salir todo aquel líquido de placer retenido; Al sentir las paredes de Miku presionando su erección, Len dejó salir aquel líquido que tenía su descendencia en él. El rubio se dejó caer en su amada aguamarina sin lastimarla, aún adentro de ella, inhaló su aroma y besó aquellos exquisitos labios.

— Miku... Te amo... — Susurró el chico antes de salir de ella.  
>— Yo igual, eres al único que amo... — Correspondió Miku.<p>

Ambos estaban sumergidos en la mirada del otro, tanto que cuando escucharon un grito ahogado se sorprendieron; Al asomarse por la pequeña ventana de la casita del árbol vieron su casa envuelta por las llamas. Tan rápido como pudieron se vistieron y salieron corriendo en dirección a la mansión, vieron a Rin hecha un mar de lágrimas y Rinto con ella; varios de los empleados estaban tratando de apaciguar las llamas sin éxito alguno. La joven aguamarina buscó a la líder de los Kagamines, pero no la encontró; Le llenó un instinto que le mandaba a adentrarse al fuego y salvarla, instinto al cual hizo caso y se adentró, siendo seguida por un preocupado Len. Al entrar, subió las escaleras que poco a poco se desintegraban, llegando a la habitación de la mujer. Ahí notó a la aterrorizada mujer que yacía en una esquina, la tomó por de la mano y la sacó de ahí.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó la señora Kagamine.  
>— Salvo a la persona que me crió como su hija. — Respondió mientras bajaban las escaleras.<br>— ¡Miku! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí! — Se escuchó el grito de Len mientras se dirigía donde estaba ellas.  
>— ¿¡Qué haces aquí, Len?! — Le gritó su madre.<br>— ¿Qué que hago? ¡La mujer que más amo se metió en una mansión en llamas para salvar a mi madre! ¡No preguntes que hago! — Le contestó el chico.  
>— ¿De qué hablas? No puedes amar a Miku — Decía la señora Kagamine mientas ponía una mano en su cara.<br>— ¿Qué no la puedo amar? ¡Ella ya es mi mujer! — Le gritaba Len a su madre.  
>— E-Eso es imposible, para ser tu mujer ella y tu tendría que haberse... — Miku y Len agacharon sus miradas. — Imposible... ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡TU TENÍAS QUE HABERTE CASADO CON KAITO! ¿AHORA QUÉ DIRÁ LA SOCIEDAD? — Gritaba la señora.<br>— ¡No me importa que diga la sociedad, estoy harta de eso! — Esta vez los gritos eran de Miku. — ¡Yo amo a Len!  
>— ¡Ustedes dos están locos! ¡Tu te casarás con Kaito y tu te largarás a estudiar lejos! — En ese mismo momento, la escalera se vino a bajó; Len tomó a Miku y la empujó al suelo y este con ella, pero la señora Kagamine se cayó a las llamas.<p>

Al salir del fuego, informaron de la trágica muerte de la señora Kagamine; Ahora toda su fortuna quedaba en manos de sus hijos.

Pasaron los años, y con estos varias cosas. Miku había descubierto que al morir la líder Kagamine, ella podía manejar la inmensa fortuna que sus padres le dejaron; Anuló el compromiso de Kaito y esté anuncio que se casaría con Meiko, la cual fue heredera de una basta fortuna que era de un tío suyo que jamás conoció. Rin y Rinto se casaron, el chico cambio su apellido a Kagamine y ahora eran los líderes de esa familia; Meito por su parte, hizo las paces Rin y ahora ellos eran buenos amigos. Len y Miku vivían ahora en la enorme mansión Hatsune que fue reconstruida, ambos manejaban muy bien las cuentas, tanto que llegaron a ser la familia más rica de todo el país; Al pasar los años, Len y Miku tuvieron un pequeño hijo, que por nombre le pusieron Mikuo; Rin y Rinto tuvieron una niña, su nombre fue Lenka y el matrimonio Shion igual tuvo una niña, le pusieron Kaiko. Los Hatsune, Kagamine y Shion fueron las familias más adineradas de todas, pero se les reconocía más por ser las primeras cuyos hijos decidieron con quien casarse y sobre todo... Porque su historia estaba reflejada en varias canciones.

..::~ Fin ~::..

Z/H1: Y esta amigos, es la historia de porque Kaito usa bufanda :'D

xD ¡Y después de un año la pude acabar! LOL ._. Maldita escuela, sólo me deja escribir en vacaciones...  
>:'3 ¡Espero les haya gustado! ^^<br>ouo Quería aumentar la historia un poco más como por ejemplo:  
>Que Miku y Kaito los obligaran a tener una noche de "pasión" obligada por sus padres, ahí descubrirían que Miku no es "pura", también tenía la idea de un poco más drama x3 Pero me dio flojera LOL como sea, espero y su espera haya brindado frutos ^^ Gracias a todos por leer. Bye~<br>Zakuro Hatsune, fuera.


End file.
